


Drinking Buddies

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Femslash 100: Kinks Table - Rare Pairs [1]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Rare Pair" Kinks Prompt Table @ Femslash100. Prompt is "Altered States"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Buddies

"Thank you so much for stumbling home with me," Caitlin said, swaying at the front door of her apartment.

"What kind of drinking buddy would I be if I didn't?" Iris smiled.

"I had a great time, it was just what I needed."

"Me too," Iris said, "it's nice to just..."

"Get drunk and perv on boys."

"I was not perving!" Iris protested.

"You totally were. You were getting perved on plenty yourself."

"Now I know you're bullshitting," Iris rolled her eyes.

"You were!" Caitlin insisted. "Have you seen your butt in that dress? It looks," she made a squeezing motion with her hands, "awesome."

"You think my ass looks awesome?"

"Uh, well, I, uh..."

"Now you're blushing," Iris teased. "That's actually really cute."

"It is? I was thinking it was more horrifically embarrassing."

"No. Definitely cute."

Iris stepped in closer. Caitlin had a sudden moment of clarity where she had the unmistakable feeling that Iris was about to...

Iris gently pressed her lips to Caitlin's. She abruptly pulled back. "Sorry. I guess I had more to drink than I thought I should probably..."

"Come in," Caitlin grabbed Iris' hand.

"Come in as in...?" Iris raised her eyebrows.

"As in I want to kiss more. Maybe more than kiss."

Iris answered by kissing her again, this time Caitlin responded, parting her lips. Her hand slipped round to give Iris' butt a squeeze.

"You really like my ass huh?"

Caitlin nodded.

"Let's go in and you can show me how much."


End file.
